falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
HighRise.txt
DialogueRailroadTiconderoga |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=00112E78 |trow=4 |before= |response=Hey. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly, appreciative}'' Remember, my house is yours. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sincere thankful offer}'' Take whatever you need here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sincere}'' I appreciate what you did for me and H2. |after= |abxy=}} RRM01 |scene= |srow=30 |topic=000A7CC5 |before= |response=''{Cautious}'' Don't shoot. |after=HighRise: Fixer, right? |abxy=A}} |topic=00184A04 |trow=2 |before=HighRise: Fixer, right? |response=''{Banter with a good friend / Friendly}'' And my man, Deacon. Still with the same old face? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Banter with a good friend / Amused}'' What, it's been three whole months. You're getting slow. |after=HighRise: Word is the rookie cleared out the Switchboard, while you sat on the sidelines. Glad you joined the team, by the way. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0005FDE4 |trow=2 |before=HighRise: What, it's been three whole months. You're getting slow. |response=''{Impressed / Amused}'' Word is the rookie cleared out the Switchboard, while you sat on the sidelines. Glad you joined the team, by the way. |after=Player Default: It's nice to meet you. |abxy=A1a}} |before=HighRise: What, it's been three whole months. You're getting slow. |response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' I heard about you. Walked the Freedom Trail, cleared out Switchboard. Glad you joined the team. |after=Player Default: It's nice to meet you. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0005FDE2 |before=Player Default: It's nice to meet you. |response=''{Honored / Friendly}'' Honor's all mine. Let's take a look at our friend. |after=HighRise: Hey you. You OK? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005FDE1 |before=Player Default: Moonlight's burning, we have to go. |response=''{Distracted}'' I need a moment. |after=HighRise: Hey you. You OK? |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0005FDE0 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: "Do you have a geiger counter?" |response=''{Professional, "Mine is in the shop" is a secret code phrase.}'' Right, you are. "Mine is in the shop." All good? |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Distracted}'' Now, let's take a look at our friend. |after=HighRise: Hey you. You OK? |abxy=X1b}} |topic=0005FDDF |before=Player Default: You here to pick up a package? |response=''{A little distracted}'' Yeah, I'm here for the package. Speaking of which. |after=HighRise: Hey you. You OK? |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0005FDD1 |before=Player Default: Honor's all mine. Let's take a look at our friend. |response=''{Said to H2, who is probably a little panicky - reassuring / Concerned}'' Hey you. You OK? |after=H222: A little rattled. But I've never been better. The other man... He said I shouldn't talk too much. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005FDCF |before=H222: A little rattled. But I've never been better. The other man... He said I shouldn't talk too much. |response=''{Reassuring, trying to be delicate and helpful / Friendly}'' He told you right, H2. You'll need a real name, and a new face, but we'll get to that. |after=HighRise: There's more of them raiders behind me. Afraid we need a little more help. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005FDCE |before=HighRise: He told you right, H2. You'll need a real name, and a new face, but we'll get to that. |response=''{Turning to player, serious / Apologetic}'' There's more of them raiders behind me. Afraid we need a little more help. |after=Player Default: More raiders. Not a problem. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005FDCD |before=Player Default: More raiders. Not a problem. |response=''{Impressed}'' You headquarter heavies mean business. |after=HighRise: We need to get to Ticonderoga Safehouse. My home. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005FDCC |before=Player Default: You're supposed to take it from here. |response=''{Defensive / Apologetic}'' Too much activity on the route and I ain't a heavy like you. |after=HighRise: We need to get to Ticonderoga Safehouse. My home. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0005FDCA |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What do you mean a new face? |response=''{Explaining with personality}'' We got to file off the serial numbers on new arrivals. Make it hard for the Institute to find them. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Explaining with personality, then serious}'' Most synths go in for a brand new set of memories, as well. For that extra protection and all. But first we got to get him to safety. |after=HighRise: We need to get to Ticonderoga Safehouse. My home. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0005FDA6 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You headquarter heavies mean business. |response=''{Laced with urgency, proud of his home}'' We need to get to Ticonderoga Safehouse. My home. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Proud, compassionate to synths}'' A lot of synths fresh off the boat crash there until we smuggle them out of the Commonwealth. |after=Player Default: Nice that you're willing to do that for us. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0005FDA5 |before=Player Default: Yeah, I'm working off sins from a misspent youth. |response=''{Decisive}'' I'll lead the way. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005FDA4 |before=Player Default: Nice that you're willing to do that for us. |response=''{Enjoying cultivating mystery / Amused}'' Yeah, I'm working off sins from a misspent youth. |after=HighRise: I'll lead the way. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005FDA1 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: You do anything else there? |response=''{Proud, compassionate}'' Most of what we do is look after the new guys. They usually got a million questions, so I try and answer as best I can. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{A little cautious here, it's not exactly nice to pump synths for information (feels a little guilty)}'' We got some of our own questions, too, about the Institute and what not. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Back to proud, chuckle at the end}'' Agents sometimes drop by to lay low if the bad guys are on their tail. Never a dull moment. |after=HighRise: I'll lead the way. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=00112E84 |trow=6 |before=NPCMLowRoadFranklin: Don't shoot. |response=''{Confirming identity}'' Fixer, right? |after=HighRise: Word is the rookie cleared out the Switchboard, while you sat on the sidelines. Glad you joined the team, by the way. |abxy=A1a}} |before=NPCMLowRoadFranklin: Don't shoot. |response=''{Confirming identity}'' Professor, right? |after=HighRise: Word is the rookie cleared out the Switchboard, while you sat on the sidelines. Glad you joined the team, by the way. |abxy=A2a}} |before=NPCMLowRoadFranklin: Don't shoot. |response=Charmer, right? |after=HighRise: Word is the rookie cleared out the Switchboard, while you sat on the sidelines. Glad you joined the team, by the way. |abxy=A3a}} |before=NPCMLowRoadFranklin: Don't shoot. |response=Whisper, right? |after=HighRise: Word is the rookie cleared out the Switchboard, while you sat on the sidelines. Glad you joined the team, by the way. |abxy=A4a}} |before=NPCMLowRoadFranklin: Don't shoot. |response=Bullseye, right? |after=HighRise: Word is the rookie cleared out the Switchboard, while you sat on the sidelines. Glad you joined the team, by the way. |abxy=A5a}} |before=NPCMLowRoadFranklin: Don't shoot. |response=Wanderer, right? |after=HighRise: Word is the rookie cleared out the Switchboard, while you sat on the sidelines. Glad you joined the team, by the way. |abxy=A6a}} |scene= |srow=12 |topic=000A7CC5 |before= |response=''{Happy}'' And we're here. |after=HighRise: All in a night's work for you agent types, huh? |abxy=A}} |topic=0005FD9C |before=NPCMLowRoadFranklin: And we're here. |response=''{Happy to be alive, thankful, impressed / Grateful}'' All in a night's work for you agent types, huh? |after=Player Default: Just part of the service. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005FD9B |before=Player Default: Just part of the service. |response=''{Laughing tone, impressed / Grateful}'' I think I'm going to like you even more than Glory. |after=HighRise: If you ever need grub, bullets, or just a power-nap take the elevator up to Ticon. My house is yours. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005FD9A |before=Player Default: I didn't sign up to babysit your ass. |response=''{Trying to mollify the player, defensive / Apologetic}'' Sorry to impose. But, hey, it's all our jobs to look after synths, right? |after=HighRise: If you ever need grub, bullets, or just a power-nap take the elevator up to Ticon. My house is yours. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0005FD99 |before=Player Default: I'm not here for chit chat. |response=''{Thankful}'' To the point then. |after=HighRise: If you ever need grub, bullets, or just a power-nap take the elevator up to Ticon. My house is yours. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0005FD98 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: So, is this a normal operation? |response=''{Proud of himself}'' More than I'd like. Sometimes I can sneak our friends through all by my lonesome. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{He's concerned about this, but sounding cool}'' But other times it's like the damned raiders are holding a convention. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Thankful}'' Working with you made it a whole lot easier. |after=HighRise: If you ever need grub, bullets, or just a power-nap take the elevator up to Ticon. My house is yours. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=0005FD93 |before=Player Default: I think I'm going to like you even more than Glory. |response=''{Thankful, earnest offer / Grateful}'' If you ever need grub, bullets, or just a power-nap take the elevator up to Ticon. My house is yours. |after=HighRise: And, Deacon, try not to give the rookie too much shit. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005FD92 |trow=3 |before=HighRise: If you ever need grub, bullets, or just a power-nap take the elevator up to Ticon. My house is yours. |response=''{Parting goodbye to a good friend / Amused}'' And, Deacon, try not to give the rookie too much shit. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Confiding to the player, friendly / Friendly}'' Deacon may be a terrible liar, but it always pays to have him on your side. Later. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before=HighRise: If you ever need grub, bullets, or just a power-nap take the elevator up to Ticon. My house is yours. |response=''{Thankful / Friendly}'' But right now, I need to take care of H2. Later. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |scene=- |srow=11 |topic=00114CB5 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Shouting to the player, concerned}'' Protect H2. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Shouting, fierce}'' You've tangled with the wrong people. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Fierce, shouting}'' With my buddy here, we're going to make short work of you. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00114CB4 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Angry, shouting, fierce}'' You want H2, you got to go through me first. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Fierce, shouting}'' We ain't no easy pickings. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Fierce, bravado}'' We're going to make Charlestown a safer place, one asshole at a time. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00114CB3 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Relieved, "to business" tone}'' When you're done looting up, I'll be up ahead. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Catching breath, concerned for H2, urgency}'' You safe, H2? We got to keep moving. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Catching breath, relieved}'' I'm happy as hell HQ sent back up tonight. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0005FE3D |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Appreciative}'' Thanks again. The Commonwealth ain't safe at night. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Distracted, half muttering the last bit to himself (worried)}'' We can catch up at Ticon. We just got to make it there alive first. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files